


Fascination

by whereJIJisalive



Series: Fascination [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspective piece from Tommy's POV, going over his friendship with Adam and what it means. </p><p>Where his train of thought ends may surprise you, although it is likely that it won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> I know people don't usually like these types of introspective fics, but it is remarkably easy to write when it comes to Adommy, so here it is anyway. This is part of a series because I will probably write some more fics in this pairing, possibly then with a bit more plot.

People talk a lot about unrequited love. Not so much in films and books, no, there it's all about soul mates and happy endings. But almost every person on earth has felt the sting of unrequited love at least once in their lives. So had Tommy. But what he was feeling now was not so much unrequited love. More like mutual fascination. 

Him and Adam had been dancing around each other since they met. They were awesome friends, had clicked right at their first meeting - Tommy's audition - and he didn't doubt that they would remain such friends forever. And with the exception of one thing, their friendship had been effortless. It was all this dancing. Figurative dancing, of course. A spark had always tinged their friendship and created a tension between them. The tension wasn't constant, it always fluctuated in strength. But neither of them had failed to notice it.

At first, kissing on stage as part of the show had been enough to relieve that tension. Sometimes it had even been too much, an annoyance and disturbance in their easy friendship. After the Glam Nation Tour had ended, though, and Adam met Sauli, they didn't have that outlet anymore. Which was okay, actually, because the tension lessened as Adam's love for Sauli grew. And Tommy never wanted to separate them in any way, didn't even think that he could. All he was was happy for Adam, and excited to get to know the man who had captured his heart after such a long string of boyfriends who were not quite right. The jealousy he, and perhaps Adam too, had expected, never came. But they still danced around each other, on stage if nowhere else, the lack of physical interaction a hole in the performance. A hole they never acknowledged, even though the fans were not afraid to do so. 

Tommy had never worried about his sexuality. He was straight. He loved women. And he loved makeup. Adam had, to an extent, taught him to also love glam rock. He couldn't be happier as his bassist, or his guitarist when Monte's deception fell down upon them, hitting them all hard. There, Tommy became Adam's rock, for that purpose only, inadvertently stealing him away from his boyfriend for a while. Waking up with his face resting on Adam's chest in the living room, a bottle of whiskey emptied beside them never bothered either of them.

Thinking back on all of this, Tommy realized how easy and secure their friendship had always been, despite sexual tension, awkwardness and jealousy that never came. Sauli had never reacted on it either, simply took it in his stride, trusting Tommy just as much as Adam did, no questions asked. That was part of why Tommy would miss Sauli. He'd still see him from time to time, he'd make sure of that, but it would never be the same as before. The other main reason was how happy he had made Adam. All up until those last few months. Tommy sighed, and walked into his bedroom. It showed how sad the breakup was, when he, who hadn't been involved, was still torn up about it. 

He started getting ready for their show at Pittsburgh Pride tonight, brushing all deep thoughts momentarily aside.

***

Despite the fact that Tommy was straight, there was something about Adam that made him stop thinking of women - any woman - for a second. He certainly understood Adam's fans. He had heard the man described as breathtaking, and he wouldn't be afraid to use that description himself, were the fans not already so hung up on the idea of them as a couple. 

He had considered it himself, he'd be lying if he said otherwise. All that tension, those kisses on stage, they meant something. Tommy had just never known exactly what. To be honest, he hadn't been too keen to find out either. Being Adam's friend and provisional family member was perfectly amazing, and he had never needed anything else. Anything more. 

But, as he was leaning on Adam's back during Fever in Pittsburgh, he found himself thinking of Glam Nation again. He missed it, he realized, dropping a chord on the guitar. He knew that Adam was one hell of a kisser. And that he was attracted to Tommy(it was never difficult to feel, against his hip, angled so that it would brush up against him instead of his bass). It had always just been fun. An outlet. Excitement. But Tommy missed it.


End file.
